


Peace Of Mind

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: ADHD, Cuddles, Gift Fic, I headcanon Blurr with it so every Blurr fic of mine he'll have ADHD, Kissing, M/M, Plotless Fluff, Random domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Blurr has had a long day at work and his bonded wants some attention.





	Peace Of Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EarlyMorningMassacre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=EarlyMorningMassacre).



> "I feel like I need some sappy fluffles between Waspinator and Blurr" And so it shall be received! Gift fic for my lovely beta-reader! Honestly not too much context to this fic, it's just kinda there and had no relation to any of the other fics for these two.

        It took a few tries, but eventually the correct code was typed in and the door to the habsuite opened. Despite the sluggishness that resulted in a long day of work, Blurr was quick as usual to make it to his berth. Practically throwing himself to his place of rest. 

        With his face smooshed into a pillow, he calmed his racing mind, still high on the buzz caused by a high stress situation. Unfortunately, he had some paperwork he had to fill out before he could finally recharge. With a dramatic sigh, he rolled over slowly—at least in his case—before sitting up into a more comfortable position for hours of work. Which he quickly immersed himself in, because the faster he could get it done, the better. 

        Even if it wasn't exactly thrilling, he did put his entire spark and mind into his work, so it was no surprise when he lost track of time and his surroundings. Only startled out of his deep focus by a voice calling his name. Okay, he wasn't that focused, it had only been a few minutes, but he still welcomed the distraction. As with his speed, a couple minutes of divided attention work, was hours worth for many others. "I'm-just-in-the-berthroom! The-door-is-unlocked-so-you-may-come-in-if-you-wish!" He called, before returning to nibbling on the end of his stylus, optic ridges furrowed in a frustrated attempt at focus. 

        "Blurr?" There was a knock on the door anyway, before it was opened and a much large mech peeked in. "Y...you're home!" Voice box glitching after forcing out the pronoun, he soon found himself bouncing as the bot joined him on the berth, unceremoniously tossing themself on the berth just as he had earlier. 

        "I'm-just-finishing-up-some-work-I-have-to-do-and-then-I-can-talk," Blurr explained, smiling as he was cuddled up to. "I-feel-like-I'm-being-crushed-under-the-weight-of-all-this-paperwork. I-think-my-boss-is-trying-to-kill-me." Blurr joked, knowing Longarm would never do such a thing. 

        "Waspinator missed you." Said mech huffed in disappointment, cuddling up to the speedster's side despite being much larger than he. 

        "I-missed-you-as-well-and-I-promise-I'll-finish-this-quickly." He replied, patting the other bots helm as he returned to his work. 

        After a few minutes, his mind was wandering again, desperately wanting to put the datapad down to connect again with his lonely bonded, but work came first. Though, it was clear his attention was wanted by the green mech, who was 'inconspicuously' inching further under the datapad and more into his lap. It didn't help that his wheel was being played with, the idle spinning being that out of boredom but still a distraction to the owner. 

        "I'm-busy!" Blurr exclaimed, more out of desperation to stay concentrated rather than annoyance to the interruption. He was equally touch starved, but he hoped some feigned exasperation would give him enough time to get his work done so his attention wouldn't be divided. Shooting a half-hearted glare at his bonded didn't go quite according to plan, as the second he turned away from the datapad and instead to the other mech, he lost.

         Waspinator took that as his opportunity. Leaning up, he kissed the speedster, who melted and finally gave in. Though he was sheepish when they broke apart. "Blurr work later?" He asked hopefully. 

        Blurr cupped the other mech's faceplate in his servos, planting a kiss on the bot's forehelm. "You're-insufferable-and-insistent, you-know-that?" He squished his bonded's faceplate when all he got was a smirk in response. "Yet-I-can't-help-loving-you." 

        "Good," Waspinator stuck his glossa out, "Because Waspinator loves Blurr." 

        Smiling fondly before rolling his optics, Blurr relented and turned off the datapad. He was almost done but he could finish it later, he supposed. Besides, he preferred scooching down and rolling over to rest his helm against the large mech's broad chest. A multitude of arms wrapped him in an embrace, trapping him in the safest place he could ever be. Snuggling closer, he listened to the lulling whirr of the other bot's spark, content and calmed at long last. Recharge overcoming him as the warmth and smell of the mech he loves surrounded him. Both of them happy to be with the other. 


End file.
